gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isla de los Malditos
Location Isla de los Malditos is located 27 nautical miles Northwest of Padres del Fuego and 27 nautical miles North of Outcast Isle. It has cursed cannons upon it's infested fort, that protect the island from unwanted visitors. It's cannons are similar to those similar to those on the Wave Guardian, but only fire firebrand, lightning shots, and fury shots. It is unchartable, and the only way to land on the island without being sunk is by using an Undetectable Ward, or Aztec gold. Several small rocky islands surround it, similar to those between Isla de la Avaricia and Ile d'Etable de Porc. History Long before El Patron, in the time of Christopher Colombus, a spanish explorer, named Alejandro de Gonzales, decided to find more islands in the Caribbean. He came upon a magnificent isle, and built a fort upon it. His fort was a fort to be reckoned with, as it was nearly indestructable. It protected the town below, which was walled and made of stone. They destroyed the jungles, but left enough areas of woodland. The Alejandro lived to be eighty years old before finally dying, and he was buried in the Catacombs on the island. His grandson, named Julio de Gonzales, took over as mayor of the island. However, he was scared of death. He sent out his best soldiers to find a means of living forever. They finally returned with a tonic to live forever. Julio's soldiers were smarter though, and were not tempted to drink the tonic. Julio was blinded by a fear of death, and drank the tonic. He lived forever, outliving everyone else, until Jolly Roger came. He needed a base for his Spanish undead, and invaded the island. Because Jolly's ships were already undead, the cannons of the fort could not sink the ships. Jolly walked all the way to the top of the fort, and confronted Julio de Gonzales. He turned him undead, into El Maldito, or The Cursed in Spanish. Island Names It was first named Isla de los Invincible, or Island of the Invincible. Then, when Julio de Lopez became leader, it was named La Isla Eterna, or The Undying Island. When Jolly Roger captured it, it was given it's current name Isla de los Malditos. Areas Isla de los Malditos consists of four areas: *Malditos Docks *Malditos Town *Malditos Catacombs *Malditos Fort Malditos Docks Isla de los Malditos once had bustling docks, and no beach. Now it is guarded by Spanish Undead Conquistadors. At port are several ships, including Spanish Shadow Crows, Cerberuses, and Blood Scourges. A large door at the top of the docks enters to the town. There is also a conquistador boss named Pedro overseeing the dock operation. Malditos Town Malditos town was once a happy and vibrant place. Now it is a burnt, run-down, wreck-of-a-city. Though there are a few friendly ghosts here, not much is in the way of a painful death. Undead Spanish Conquistadors and Bandidos roam the streets, and occasionally, bosses. You will find three undead bosses named Enrique, Jorge, and Julien. There is a path on the far side of town leading down the cliff face of the island to the Catacombs. Near the entrance to the docks is a 10 foot tall, 7 foot wide door. Malditos Catacombs Malditos catacombs was originally a small cave where the dead of the island were buried. When Jolly Roger invaded, he expanded the cave. It currently holds every type of Spanish undead, and several bosses. A hologram of Jolly Roger himself sits high on a pedestal in the Malditos Catacombs. A level 40 Spanish Undead Capitan boss named Hernando holds the key to the fort. Malditos Fort Malditos Fort is the pride and joy of Isla de los Malditos. When you enter the town entrance, you will come out to a narrow, worn path, flanked by walls. After following the path, it soon gets wider and becomes hard rock stairs. At the top of the staircase, you will meet large, open double doors. When you walk through those, you will come into a large courtyard with many rooms and staircases sprouting off the sides. There, undead man cannons and fire at passing ships. There are three wooden doors in the premesis. One leads to a dungeon. The next leads to a cache of mutilated weapons. The third leads to undead cannon defense, where you turn undead and fire on undead ships. The battlements are manned by every type of Spanish undead, and several bosses. After following a certain staircase so far, you come out to the top of the fort, where El Maldito orders his troops around. NPCs Enemies Undead *Spanish Undead Conquistador 5-15 *Spanish Undead Bandido 15-20 *Spanish Undead Pirata 20-25 *Spanish Undead Capitan 25-30 Bosses *El Maldito 70-50 *Fransisco 35-28 *Hernando 48-40 *Enrique 27-25 *Jorge 29-22 *Julien 31-26 *Pedro 20-16 Characters *José *Carlos Santiago Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO